


Collars Are A Sign of Love

by Piddleyfangs



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fun, Futanari, Petplay, Romance, that sorta stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Yang and Blake engage in a little petplay fun whilst also being dorks in love and stuff~





	Collars Are A Sign of Love

Collars Are A Sign of Love

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Blake said staring at the collar in Yang’s hand. A small black leather choker with a long lead clipped over the name tag. Yang had this big smile across her face, that usual energetic grin of that crazy woman. Yang leaned in close against Blake, rubbing her cheek against the cat girl’s. 

“It’s not for you anyways. At least not in the way I’m sure you’re scared!” Yang grinned, opening up the collar. Blake stared with a curious look as Yang snapped the collar on around her own neck. Blake’s ears stood on end as something awakened in her. “In a way it is for you, but not to wear,” Yang said, falling to her knees, eyes looking up at Blake filled with admiration and lust, her metallic arm offering up the end of the leash. “Mistress~” 

“Oh fuck yes…” Blake muttered, her breathe suddenly a lot hotter. She grasped at the leash and gave it a testing tug. Yang shuddered. Then another tug ran out as Blake grew used to the feeling. “This is weirdly arousing.” 

“You’re telling me!” Yang smirked. “I’m usually used to doing all the tugging!” 

“Pfft, and who exactly have you been leashing up?” 

“Oh y’know, just whoever!” 

Another tug. This one a lot firmer. Yang groaned as she fell forward. Blake laughed out, “Bad girl!” Yang stabilized herself, keeping her haughty grin, Blake’s own expression growing to accommodate her role, her eyes looking on with a more authoritative tone. “I suppose a lesson may be in order,” Blake said, swaying her hips a little. “Get on the bed pet. Undress. Ass up.” 

Yang’s eyes lit up like a puppy. “Arf!” She sounded out. Blake released the leash, letting Yang hop up onto the bed. The speed that the girl undid her clothes with was trained muscle memory. Yang snapped her fingers and she was tossing her panties aside and laying back. Yang went on all fours atop the bed and gave her rear a spirited lift! Her jiggly heart shaped rear swayed for a moment as the eager pet waved her needy slit about in the air. 

Gentle steps lead Blake over to the edge of the bed, staring down the mess she allowed to be made. She laughed, hand on the bridge of her nose. “Just as I feared! I can already see myself getting used to this!” Blake said, letting her clothes fall aside. 

“Are you sure? Being a pet owner is a big responsibility!” Yang said, her tits wobbling as she turned back to watch her mistress drop her panties. Beneath the soft fabric was a behemoth that Blake kept curtained for only special occasions. A long, thick, barbed dick swung to life as it grew more and more aroused at the sight of Yang’s presentation. Yang licked her lips and gave a smug grin, her eyes on the prize that she so valiantly sought. Her own cock was growing plenty hard, but her wet pussy was much more likely to receive all the attention tonight. 

Blake slapped her dick against Yang’s ass, rubbing her barbs gently into her skin. “It’s also… Fulfilling in a way. You get someone to be your’s. To be kind and affectionate, even if you don’t deserve it,” Blake’s smile grew. Yang let out a little “aww!” but was quickly interrupted. “So, pet? I’m in charge, right?” 

“Yes mistress!” Yang said like an eager waitress. 

“I want your mouth first, then,” Blake said, her eyes dodging Yang as her face was overtaken with a flush of warmth. “I like it a lot when you-“ But Yang was already turning like a busty vortex! She pushed her face against Blake’s dick, making the faunus snicker. “I’m lucky. I used to think my dick was weird.” 

“I love it~” Yang said, covering the length in a dozen kisses. “I wanna eat it up mistress~” 

“W-well, nothing’s stopping you,” Blake said, chewing on her words as embarrassment loomed. 

“There is something though! A big something~” Yang said, eyes narrowing as her grin grew. “I wanna hear you order it~” 

Blake bit her lip and looked back down at Yang, eyes locking. She felt her mouth open and words form in a firm tone, “Suck it~” 

The floodgates were opened. Yang pushed her mouth down around the cock carefully. Her tongue ran over the underside of the length, her cheeks brushing over the barbs gently. Blake’s eyes widened as she watched her cock vanish inside of Yang’s maw, the blonde girl never breaking her eye contact as she stuffed that dick into herself, her eyes squinting as she felt the head of the cock hit the back of her throat with ease. 

Blake paused, stood on the floor with her legs against the soft bed. Yang’s gorgeous face was plowed down around that cock, the chest heavy blonde laying herself against the bed, her tits welling up over the side a bit. Blake’s hands squeezed down tight around the air. Yang’s lips sliiiid back away from the length of the cock and pushed right back down! 

Yang found herself falling into a soothing rhythm, a casual speed to take that dick down her throat that was nearly relentless but gave her time and room to breathe. Blake stared down, her black ears sensitive to the sounds of Yang. The wet slopping sounds as her tongue and saliva ran over her dick. Yang’s moans and breathe swirled out around the shaft blocking her passage, the acoustics of it so alluringly seductive. Blake never felt so big before in all her life, so enamored. She watched that beautiful important woman put her everything into pleasing. 

It was already pleasing enough, but Yang started to move. She positioned her chest so it was pushed up against Blake’s dick. The strong blonde positioned herself just right, her fat chest shoved against Blake’s dick, pushing a bit against her legs. Yang made a muffled groan, her abs flexing a bit as she started to thrust her tits back against Blake’s form. The cat girl let out a huff, but it was a huff that was filled with all her pent up feelings, her appreciation for that soft chest. 

She mewled loudly as her cock shot out her load. Blake was shocked, the time it always took just flashing by in a blinding swift motion. Yang let out a muffled giggle, making delectable sounds like she was slurping down a fine soup that had her drunken. She ate every last drop, parting her mouth from that barbed dick with a kiss and a lick across the sensitive tip. 

“Y-you’re incredible…” Blake let out. 

“I know mistress~” Yang giggled. She laid back against the bed, head on the pillow, abs shimmering with sweat, huge cock swaying. “C’mon, lay down next to me.” 

“I-I thought I was giving the orders!” Blake joked back, giving the leash a tug. 

“Hahaha, then order your own ass to sit dork!” Yang said. Blake was quickly enough laid down next to Yang. They laid on their sides so they could stare each other down. Blake gently moved in until their dick just barely were touching. It was actually a bit ticklish, especially with the barbs. Blake leaned in and found that Yang was already meeting her halfway. Their lips touched, eyes closed. 

To Yang, everything was lost in the moment. The heat, the feeling of the kiss. It was like her brain was turning off, only for the hotness to take over. She pushed and thrust into the kiss. Her cock became hard all over. Her hands went to Yang’s dick. Her hands went to Yang’s abs. Her hands went and stayed and squeezed and pinched at Yang’s breasts! She nuzzled in against them, only to drag her head away to meet Yang for another kiss. They were both panting like sprinters. Blake was lost in a frantic buffet, where everything on the menu was air and she was drowning. 

“I love you I love I love you~” Blake gasped out as it was all just welling up too much, her splendid gasps of adoration the howl of her kettle. 

“I love you too much~” Yang gasped, her hands squeezing down around Blake’s rear. “So fucking much~” Yang gently pushed Blake so she was laid in the center of the bed, legs spread. Yang pushed her robotic hand further and further up Blake’s gorgeous pallid thigh. “I wanna show you something mistress~” 

“Oh god Yang please no,” Blake was holding back laughter. “Please, everyone has been joking about it!” 

“About what?” Yang asked, the grin on her face growing as she pushed her metallic fingers hiiiigher up, gently brushing against Blake’s folds. 

“They all joke and say you totally made it so your arm can…” Blake felt it push inside. Her wet folds trembled. It became harder to speak as another part of her was pleased. “So your arm can-“ 

Bzzzzzt~ Blake screamed out in pleasure, her eyes rolled back, her head thrown against the pillow hard. Yang pushed her buzzing her hand harder against Blake. Two fingers were pushed inside of her needy hole, pleasantly vibrating away. “The rumors are true~” Yang snickered. “If a horny girl gets a cool robot arm, you bet your cat ass that it’s gonna vibrate! It really comes in handy~”

“L-lame!” Blake gasped between bouts of hysterical ecstasy. She was given tiny pockets of sanity placed frugally between mind wiping blisses. At some point she started drooling. At some point she came again, and then again. Yang’s thumb was on her clit. It felt so incredible that Blake was left completely speechless. 

And suddenly, the buzzing stopped. Blake was left wondering if she had done something that made it clear that it was finally time for it to end. Blake’s first instinct was to check a clock or a calendar just to figure how long she had been out. Yang laughed. “Sorry, got a bit carried away!” 

“F-for that,” Blake rose up and tugged on the leash. “You deserve to be punished! Ass up!” 

Yang whimpered, immediately slotting into character, and rose her rear again. “Foooorgiiiiive me mistress~!” 

“I’ll think about it!” Blake said, pushing the head of her dick against Yang’s rear. “Mmm, there’s moma’s favorite hole…” 

“Yikes Blake!” Yang couldn’t keep it back. “You need to stop reading those smut novels!” 

“And you need to take my dick, bitch~” Blake rammed her cock right forward, making sure Yang really felt every barb. The summit of her push landed her huge cock ridged right inside of Yang’s pucker. The blonde pet let out a pained whimper as lust took over from there. 

Yang stayed on all fours, her face getting buried against the sheets of the bed as Blake thrust away with every muscle she could. Sweat beaded up over her forehead as her eyes looked on with a cruel determination. She slapped Yang’s ass hard as she could just to watch it jiggle again. Blake basked in the beauty in it, in the wondrous emotion of what it was like to have an ass like that to fuck whenever she wanted. To have such a beautiful, supportive woman in her life to keep her steady. Blake thrust away, reinvigorated to show Yang just how much she cared. Besides, she knew that Yang liked it rough. And this was about as rough as Blake could go. 

Blake came much quicker than she did with the blowjob, probably still warmed up from that as well as from the vibrator session. She poured her cum away. “T-take it~! Take it all~!” 

“Yes mommy~” Yang cooed, not even a hint of irony in her voice. 

When Blake finished, she tugged her cock out and laid down next to Yang. Yang turned over to be on her back, pushing herself closer to Blake. There they laid for a little while, just taking it all in. “That was really nice…” Blake said, her voice low and husky with lust and exhaustion. “I don’t think I’ve ever came so much…” 

“I might’ve once, but this time, it felt really special,” Yang said, holding Blake’s hand tight. “I’m so glad you’re back in my life.” 

“Same to you,” Blake said, leaning in, their faces meeting at their foreheads. “And I promise to be the best owner I can be.” 

“And I’ll just be a little shit~” Yang said. “So you have plenty of excuses to punish me~” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!”


End file.
